El Fin de la Guerra
by Inu4Neko
Summary: No le importaba perder su vinculo con la espada dejar de ser She-ra, destruir Etheria, estaba dispuesta a renunciar a todo eso, le habían quitado lo mas preciado que tenia, la única persona a la que mas amaba y de forma irónica y cruel la que más había herido. la guerra le habia costado más de lo que estaba dispuesta a perder


**Hola Fandom de She-Ra, voy a ser breve. Quería escribir algo respecto a la serie y pues de todas las ideas buenas y cursis que tenia…opte por hacer esto, lo siento(?**

**He estado pensando, que pudo ser lo que hizo que Mara enloqueciera por sus emociones y pensé que desde mi punto de vista, lo único que podía causar ese efecto en Adora seria Catra.**

**Quizá en el futuro quizá escriba algo mas reconfortante :3 o no…**

**Que viva el Catradora yeeey**

-¡Adora!

-¡She-ra!

-¡Adora!

-¡ADORA!

-¡SHE-RA!

No importaba que tan fuerte gritaban, la princesa del poder no se detenía, toda la rebelión corría tras ella pero no lograban alcanzarla seguirle el paso ya era difícil aun mas seguirla entre los Bosques Susurrantes. Mermista y Frosta levantaron un muro de hielo frente a ella intentando detener su camino pero este si vino abajo en un segundo con un fino corte de la espada.

-Bueno eso no funciono ¿Alguien tiene otro plan?- pregunto Bow sin dejar de correr.

-Si...de nuevo... ¿Porque tenemos que detenerla?

-¡Princesa sirena no hay tiempo para explicar eso!

-Y ¿Porque la princesa de la zona del terror viene con nosotras?

Glimmer gruño con frustración, intento teleportarse más cerca de su amiga rubia pero en cuanto la alcanzaba esta ni siquiera la miraba. Todo estaba bien, la única pelea que tuvieron ese día fue contra el elemental en la biblioteca de los padres de Bow, al regresar a Luna Brillante todo seguía perfectamente tranquilo hasta hace unas horas.

_**Adora dormía profundamente, desde hace un tiempo había conseguido pasar las noches sola en su habitación en el castillo. No despertó cuando una figura invadió la tranquilidad de su dormitorio, pero si despertó cuando esta toco su cara.**_

_**-¡Ah!- grito levantándose con una daga en mano parpadeo varias veces y sus ojos se abrieron con pánico al ver a su mentora de la infancia- ¡Shadow Wheaver! ¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUI?**_

_**-Tranquila Adora, no voy a atacarte, no hoy.**_

_**-¡Deja tus juegos mentales! ¿A qué has venido?- Adora apunto a la hechicera con su daga provocando que esta soltara una risa burlona.**_

_**-Veo que te entrene bien. Dormir con un arma bajo la almohada realmente es útil ¿O no? **_

_**-Déjate de juegos es la última vez que pregunto ¡A que has venido!**_

_**-Catra está en peligro**_

_**-¿Qué?**_

_**-Si quieres salvarla tienes que ir a la zona del terror, ahora.**_

_**-¡Estas mintiendo! Se que es una trampa ¡A ti nunca te ha importado Catra!**_

_**-No creo que llegue al amanecer**_

_**Adora se quedo en shock ¿Catra en peligro? Sintió una opresión en el pecho con ese pensamiento, aún con todo lo que había pasado entre ellas, sin importar que estuvieran en bandos diferentes de la guerra no podía evitar preocuparse por ella. Volvió en si cuando un resplandor apareció frente a ella, Glimmer se había teleportado.**_

_**-¿Adora estas bien? Escuche gritos y vine a...¡Shadow Wheaver!**_

_**-Tranquila princesa de Luna Brillante, no he venido a pelear...por ahora**_

_**Las sombras la envolvieron haciéndola desaparecer de la habitación una vez solas Glimmer abrazo a la rubia.**_

_**-¿Estas bien? ¿Te hizo algo? **_

_**Adora no pudo responder, se quedo pasmada pensando en las palabras de quien una vez fue su mentora. Estaba segura de que todo era una trampa pero ¿Qué tal si no? ¿Y si Catra estaba realmente en peligro? Sacudió la cabeza intentando borrar esos pensamientos convenciéndose de que tanto Shadow Wheaver como su ex mejor amiga eran bastante hábiles en cuanto a juegos mentales se refería. **_

_**-¿Adora?**_

_**-Estoy bien **_

_**-¿Segura? Me quedare contigo, en caso de que regrese**_

_**Ambas se acomodaron en la cama de la rubia y aunque la princesa de Luna Brillante cayo dormida rápidamente a Adora le costó mucho mas, cuando al fin logro cerrar los ojos unos gritos fuera del castillo la hicieron abrirlos de inmediato.**_

_**-¡Soldado Hordiano! ¡Soldado Hordiano!**_

_**Ambas chicas se levantaron rápidamente, Glimmer mas teleporto fuera del castillo encontrándose con un par de guardias rodeando un esquife de la horda y sobre el una persona alzando los brazos en señal de rendición**_

_**.**_

_**-¿Scorpia?**_

_**Glimmer la miro incrédula, Adora por otro lado sintió su cuerpo tensarse. Primero la hechicera ahora Scorpia en aparente señal de rendición, lucia asustada incluso había rastros de lagrimas en sus ojos, Adora la examino parecía real no parecía estar actuando, el miedo se apodero de ella y se acrecentó cuando escucho a la princesa Hordiana con la voz quebrada decirle. **_

_**-¡Adora! Necesito tu ayuda, tenemos que salvar a Catra**_

Las princesas se miraron unas a otras, buscando respuestas intentando trazar un plan para detener a She-Ra esta vez la improvisación no era una opción, con la Princesa del Poder en ese estado de locura sus poderes no se incrementaban a pesar de estar juntas, casi llegaban a la Zona del Terror. Frosta y Mermista repitieron el muro de hielo, esta vez rodeado por unas enredaderas por parte de Perfuma pero el resultado fue el mismo, la rubia lo corto en un instante.

-Lo único que hay en esa dirección es la Horda ¿Por qué no dejamos que los mate de una vez?

-¡No podemos hacer eso! ¡Entrapta está ahí!-gritó Scorpia con pánico, no quería que sus amigos en la Zona del Terror murieran a manos de la ira de She-Ra.

-Además no estamos seguros de que solo destruya la Horda- dijo Bow lanzando una flecha de red pero fue esquivada fácilmente- Según las historias cuando Mara se dejo llevar por sus emociones destruyo casi toda Etheria, si no la tranquilizamos

-Ninguno de nuestros reinos esta en esa dirección ¿No podemos dejarla simplemente destruir media Etheria?

-¡Mermista!

-¡UUUHHHHG! ¡Está bien, detengámosla!

-Scorpia ¿Tienes forma de contactar a Entrapta? Llámala, pregúntale si sabe algo acerca de lo que paso y dile que tiene que evacuar en caso de que no logremos detener a Adora.

-No

-Yo…yo puedo…llevarnos hasta ella solo dame…un segundo- Glimmer tomo uno de los brazos de Scorpia, teleportandose hasta el laboratorio de Entrapta.

-¡Entrapta!

-¡Hola Scorpia! Y Glimmer

-¿Sabes lo que le paso a Catra?

-Hordak se molesto con ella…uso el portal

-¿Qué portal?

-El dice que existen mas planetas y estábamos intentando abrir un portal hasta ellos pero hasta ahora solo hemos logrado trasladar la atmosfera, no tenemos la suficiente tecnología para lograr abrirlo hasta otro planeta,

-¡Entrapta concéntrate! ¿Qué le paso a Catra?

-No lo se, si el portal funciono …el cuerpo de Catra no resiste esa atmosfera y si no lo hizo… probablemente esta en algún lugar de Etheria, pero es imposible saber en dónde.

-¿Pero esta viva?

-No lo se, es una opción poco probable pero no imposible.

Un fuerte temblor hizo retumbar las paredes de la Zona del Terror, se les había acabado el tiempo

-Bien, tenemos que irnos-

-Espera, necesitamos salvar a Lonnie, Kyle y Rogelio

-Scorpia, no hay tiempo- Glimmer tomo los brazos de ambas sacándolas del lugar, re aparecieron cerca de los bosques susurrantes. Observando como She-ra levantaba su brazo creando una esfera de energía con su espada, la cual crecía a cada segundo

-¿Qué le pasa She-ra? Parece infectada

-La Espada de la Protección está vinculada a sus emociones, piensa que Catra murió y si no la detenemos va a destruir todo lo que pueda.

-¡Adora! ¡Para! ¿Qué tal si esta viva?

La energía se disipo, todas las princesas de la rebelión suspiraron de alivio pensando que habían logrado detenerla, pero de un momento a otro She-ra corrió, arremetiendo contra la Zona del Terror, cortando los edificios por la mitad, causando explosiones con cada paso, siguieron llamándola, pero no los escuchaba, en sus oídos retumaban las palabras de Scorpia.

_**-Catra…dejo escapar a Shadow Wheaver, Hordak se entero y la llamo a su cámara.**_

Un nuevo edificio colapsaba frente a ella.

_**-¡La seguí! Pero cuando llegue era demasiado tarde.**_

La ira crecía en su interior acompañada de culpa e impotencia. Su mente solo se enfocaba en una cosa, vengar a su mejor amiga, los gritos de los soldados que eran alcanzados por las explosiones calcinándose por el fuego de las mismas, siendo aplastados por los escombros, no le importaban, nada de eso le importaba.

Sin Catra nada importaba ya.

_**-¡NO SE QUE FUE LO QUE HORDAK LE HIZO! Salí corriendo para buscarte**_

Vio a Lonnie saltar hacia ella con un arma en sus manos, Kyle y Rogelio la seguían de cerca su espada se transformo en una soga capturando a la morena en un instante.

-¿Dónde esta Catra?

-¿Qué?

-¡DONDE ESTA CATRA!

-Yo…no lo sé. Hordak dijo hace unas horas que su presencia ya no era necesaria

_**-Solo dijo…que ya no le era de utilidad ¡Tenemos que encontrarla Adora! ¡TENEMOS QUE SALVARLA!**_

La rabia se apodero de ella, un grito de desesperación cubrió rasgo su garganta, libero de su agarre a su ex compañera, lanzándola a los brazos de Rogelio,

-¡Lárguense de la Horda! ¡AHORA!

Antes de que alguno de los tres pudiese decir algo, un robot de Entrapta los tomo por la ropa con sus pinzas metálicas y salió a toda velocidad, She-ra seguía avanzando causando cada vez mayor destrucción, al llegar donde se encontraba el líder de los Hordianos lo miro furiosa, se abalanzo sobre el derribándolo y colocando la espada cerca de su yugular.

-¡DONDE ESTA CATRA!

-Donde debe de estar. Muerta.

-¡Mientes!

Lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, grito y sin pensarlo arremetió contra quien una vez fue su líder, lo golpeo de forma brutal. No le importaba perder su vinculo con la espada dejar de ser She-ra, destruir Etheria, estaba dispuesta a renunciar a todo eso, le habían quitado lo mas preciado que tenia, la única persona a la que amaba y de forma irónica y cruel a la que más había herido

Levanto su espada y después de eso todo se volvió borroso.

Adora despertó un rato después, en medio del polvo y la destrucción, no quedaba rastro alguno de la Horda y de nada en varios kilómetros a la redonda. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, era como si su alma lo hubiese abandonado, dirigió su mirada a la espada y no sintió nada, no escucho nada.

Había perdido su conexión con la espada.

Pero eso no le importaba.

-Catra…-susurro sintiendo como su voz se quebraba. La había perdido.

-¡Adora!

Glimmer corrió hasta donde estaba, pero la rubia no se molesto en moverse, ni siquiera en mirarla. La princesa se acerco a ella y la abrazo, la rubia sollozo y rompió en llanto.

-Todo esto es mi culpa Glimmer, si no la hubiese dejado en la horda, si no la hubiese abandonado. Yo…yo le prometí que la cuidaría y no lo hice…yo nunca me voy a perdonar si algo le paso yo…debí salvarla, llevarla a la rebelión, huir con ella ¡DEBI CUIDARLA! decirle la verdad…yo…yo la amo Glimmer.

Rompió en llanto nuevamente, la guerra con la Horda había terminado. A pesar de que la Rebelión se había disuelto, las princesas seguían unidas restaurando todo el daño que Etheria había sufrido durante esa guerra sin embargo She-Ra había dejado de existir, al menos hasta que alguien más pudiese portar la espada, sin deberes como la Princesa del Poder y sin la Rebelión Adora dedico cada segundo en buscar a Catra.

Pero no tuvo éxito

Jamás volvió a verla.


End file.
